warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle for the Waterfall
Run by 4pinkbear. This is DawnClan vs. DuskClan, back to back action for claiming all the territory at the Waterfall (at Great Cliff). Stats Deaths: Length: RPG Sunleaf put her nose to the ground and sniffed. The thick, heavy scent of DuskClan surrounded her. She growled, as she looked down into the churning waters of the waterfall. Souseiseki is epic~♥ 16:42, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Icefeather let out a low growl as Thrushstar stepped out, warriors flowing behind her into the clearing beside The Great Cliff, where the waterfall falls down it gently. "The Waterfall is DuskClan's to keep!" Thrushstar snapped, narrowing her eyes. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 23:45, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sparrowplume lashed his tail. "I'll go get help!" he meowed, darting back to DawnClan camp. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 23:51, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leopardtabby perked up her ears when Sparrowplume came in. "What's wrong? Whatever it is, where's Burrstar?" she meowed worriedly. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 23:55, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramble-ears looked up from his mouse. "What's happenin'?" -- What You Know about WELLS? 23:57, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- "A battle! DuskClan is trying to take the patch of land we have near the Great Cliff, the one next to the river and where the waterfall runs down!" Fadedwhisper yowled. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 00:00, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Whoa there." Bramble-ears put on some shades. "I better go handle this...Like a boss!" -- What You Know about WELLS? 00:02, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Your not the boss, or one of them! Icefeather and Burrstar are in charge." Phoenixwing snapped. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 00:04, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I need every avalible warrior and battle-ready apprentice. Thrushstar herself has come!" Sparrowplume meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 00:06, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Good gawd!" Fadedwhisper hissed, jumping to her paws.. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 00:08, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sparrowplume nodded in agreement. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 00:09, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramble-ears pulled a fork out of his pocket and began to sob. "Its so shiny!" -- What You Know about WELLS? 00:09, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixwing snorted. "I hope I get a battle scar so I have an excuse to give them some!" she meowed, narrowing her eyes. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 00:11, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Any and all warriors and apprentices ready to fight, we have to go to the waterfall now!" ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 00:12, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leopardtabby ran right up to Sparrowplume. "I'm ready!" Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 00:13, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramble-ears put the fork away. "Time for HYPE HOUR!!!!!" -- What You Know about WELLS? 00:16, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixwing casually strolled to the battlefield, and leaped onto Thrushstar. "TROLLOLOLOLOL!!!!!" Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 00:17, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Should I go get Warrior Camp?" Bramble-ears asked. -- What You Know about WELLS? 00:20, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "NO THIS IS NOT THEIR FIGHT! JUST DUSK AND DAWN!" Icefeather snapped. (Really, NO. Just DawnClan and DuskClan.) Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 00:21, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay then." Bramble-ears said. He sprinted to the battlefield. "Get on my level, bro!" -- What You Know about WELLS? 00:23, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sparrowplume groaned. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 00:24, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I was trained by Charlie! Who is going to West Point and he shall be a Navy Seal!!!" Bramble-ears yelled, slashing at nothingness. -- What You Know about WELLS? 00:25, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "IMMA TROLL YOU!" Phoenixwing screeched, clinging to Thrushstar's back. The sandy gray she-cat screamed. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 00:27, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramble-ears lept into the air, and brought down his claws. His left back leg came down at an awkward angle and a sickening crack filled the battlefield. "Goddam!!!!" -- What You Know about WELLS? 00:29, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cherryflower darted over to him. "Shadepaw, help me out! It's a broken leg!" DuskClan poured into the clearing, eyes glaring and menacing. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 00:34, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Goddam its just like when Sebastian was larping!" Bramble-ears said. "So not like a boss." -- What You Know about WELLS? 00:35, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cherryflower sealed up a temporary cast made of cobwebs, vines, and poppy root. "Bramble-ears, you can't fight with a broken leg!" she mewed sadly. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 13:29, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dawnrose padded quickly over to Bramble-ears. "I'll keep an eye on him." ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 13:54, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramble-ears whimpered. "I want to fight!" -- What You Know about WELLS? 20:40, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Bramble-ears, you have a broken leg. You can't fight with one," Dawnrose plainly meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 20:53, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Prove it!" Bramble-ears struggled up. "Yeaaaah buddy, I'm all ready to go!" -- What You Know about WELLS? 20:54, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "K, fine, ignore the medicine cat." Cherryflower snapped, and stormed off. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 11:19, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm fine with that." Bramble-ears grunted. He sheathed his claws and leapt into the brawl. -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 11:33, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Battles